


[Jewnicorn] AU 日常片段

by Miheay



Series: Sweet Bubbly Jewnicorn [1]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.





	[Jewnicorn] AU 日常片段

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

#1  
Andrew感冒了病恹恹地躺在床上，Jesse端来一碗黑乎乎的东西声称是“一碗包好”金牌鸡汤。  
红着鼻子的Andrew瞄见对方小手指上被烫起的水泡，感动地表示一定要两个人一起分享、一起健健康康。

#2  
只剩下最后一块棒冰了，还是Jesse最喜欢的巧克力味的。  
Andrew蹲在冰箱前思考了3秒，毫不犹豫地扯掉了包装袋。  
'Jesse应该喜欢白开水，不，甘蓝汁才符合人设，我这是在帮他重回正道。'

#3  
Jesse同志终于也追起了权力的游戏，已经实时看完第七季的Andrew对着才刚开始补习第一季的小朋友终于没忍住剧透了某人的死亡。  
意外的，最讨厌被剧透的Jesse竟然没生气。  
Jesse平静地看完七季后又飞速补完了小说最新一章，结果失望地发现小说的进度根本不能给他疯狂剧透Andrew的资本。

 

#4  
家里的猫最近到了脱毛期，几分钟不清理，房间就像沙漠里似的滚过一团团风滚草。  
Jesse趴在刚清理好的地毯上逗着Winter，猫毛毫不客气地迅速占领了刚干净没几秒的领地。  
Andrew看了眼角落里的吸尘器叹了口气，然后毫不犹豫地一把抱起刚进客厅的Omelet趴到了Jesse身边。

#5  
“你这辈子就只能和我在一起了。”正吃着早餐的Jesse忽然认真地说道。  
“嗯？”虽然有点困惑这突如其来的表白，但Andrew还是开心地回答道，“我也爱你。”  
“我这只是在剧透你人生的重要剧情。”Jesse喝了一口最近莫名出现在他早餐里的甘蓝汁，“还有，别以为我不知道你偷吃了棒冰，说好的减肥呢？”  
“使女的故事里最后-”  
“你不胖！”


End file.
